


The Third Time Lord

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross Over, Time Lords, long explaination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Christine are best friends. Anna is gone without a word and comes back a month later. What is her exlplaination??? </p>
<p>Basically one of them is a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfic. But maybe I will add more. Let me know in the comments if you want me to write more!
> 
> How I got the idea? Look at the end

**The Third Time Lord**

 

“Hey, Christine!” Anna chased after her best friend. “Wait!”

Christine turned and stood, going all pale in her face. “A-Anna?”

Anna smiled at her. “What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!”

The brown haired girl rubbed her eyes as if to see if Anna was just in her imagination. “Where the fuck were you?” She nearly shouted.

“What? What are you talking about? I was at home.”

A small huff came out of the smaller girls mouth. “At home. Sure. It’s not like I have tried to look for you there. I didn't hear from you for about a MONTH.”

“Oh.”

“’Oh’?  That’s all? Great.” She turned around and walked away. Suddenly, a grab at her hand. Anna tucked her into an alley.

“I can explain. Just promise me you won’t tell ANYONE, okay?”

Christine looked at her friend suspiciously but nodded anyway.

“Alright. You know this guy, The Doctor, right?”

“Yes, he was in the news the other day. Kind of a spy, isn’t he? But from another planet.”

“Yes. He is a Time Lord. He thinks he is the only one left of his kind.”

“But he is not?” Christine interrupted Anna and the girl nodded.

“There is The Master. And there is another one. I am a Time Lord, too.”

Anna stopped and waited for the reaction, for disbelieve in the eyes of her human friend. But she saw none.

“The Doctor doesn’t know that I exist, that I survived. And he can never know. It would wreck him, you know? He is totally convinced he is the only one and if he ever finds out he’s not… God, he would become mental!”

“Wait. So you just let him believe all of his kind are… dead?”

“Yes. If we had found him earlier, we could have told him. But we first heard of his existence in 2005. It was far too late to prevent any damage. We wouldn’t do him any good if we told him.”

Christine nodded. “Okay. And what have you been doing  the last month?”

“It wasn’t a month for me, you know? I just miscalculated. I was away for 2 days. I was in London, 2010. I visited a former friend of mine. Mike Stamfort. Of course he didn't know me in this form. I just had to make sure he would introduce me to John Watson. Otherwise the world would have fallen into chaos and-“

“Wait. John Watson? The blogger? The partner of Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective?”

“Yeah, what a time. I really loved being a Consulting Detective. And John was really helpful. But then I had to kill myself for the safety of my friends. I knew I wouldn’t really die, of course, but John was a wreck afterwards. Good thing he met Mary Morstan. “

“You are Sherlock Holmes?”

“Yes. Kind of. Well, I was. I am not anymore.”

“I knew it.”

“What?” Anna looked up in confusion.

“You talk like him sometimes. I met him once. He interrogated Mom.”

“Oh. OH. Yes. Yes, I knew it. I knew there’s a reason I was familiar with you. God, I was stupid, so stupid!” Now the Time Lord was giddy with excitement. “I remember. I solved that case in 2 hours. Graham would have taken weeks to work on that.”

“Who is Graham?”

“Graham Lestrade, the Detective Inspector who got me the cases.”

“It’s Greg Lestrade.”

“How do YOU know that?”

“Mom went for a coffee with him after he, or rather you, solved the case. He was really nice.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You said you visited this Mike-fellow. How?”

“I have a TARDIS. It’s basically a time machine. Here it is.” Anna held up a key ring with a small blue box attached to it.

“You are kidding, Anna. How could you possibly travel in time with that thing?”

“Well, it’s bigger in the inside. But I can’t take you with me, I am sorry. I am the only one to enter the TARDIS.  She’s still growing, you know? The TARDIS of The Doctor is much older, so it can fit more people in it. Mine is young. She is just learning how to travel. That’s why I landed today and not four weeks ago.”

“Oh, okay. Pity. I would have loved to travel with you.”

“And it would be great to have a companion.”

Both girls stared at the TARDIS a long moment.

“Coffee?” Christine broke the silence.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when my best friend and I joked around. I said I am Sherlock Holmes and she asked me HOW? and I came up with this. She told me I should write it into a real fanfiction and put it on here. So here you go. 
> 
> I hope you liked that. Let me know please!


End file.
